


With Our Hearts on the Line, We Give In and We Get Away

by jacksonstilinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Protective Lydia Martin, Protective Scott McCall, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt 1: How about a secret relationship, and that’s why Jackson is such a douche to Stiles all the time because they have to keep up appearances. But in private they are sweet and Jackson loves Stiles!</p>
<p>Tumblr prompt 2: Can you write a fic where post season 3b, Stackson gets together and Lydia has become super over protective of Stiles because of everything that's happened and gives Jackson the “if you do to him what you did to me they will never find the body” speech. And then Jackson makes it his mission to show everyone, especially Stiles, that he’s changed.</p>
<p>I decided to combine these two because I wasn't getting anywhere with either of them separately, whoops. Written for <a href="http://stilinskiwhittemores.tumblr.com/tagged/stackson-week">Stackson Week</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Our Hearts on the Line, We Give In and We Get Away

Keeping their relationship a secret was a 100% mutual decision. 

Stiles doesn’t even know how it became a relationship, honestly. When they started this thing, it was just fucking in the locker room every couple days, rough and fast and hot.

But somehow it evolved into slower, sweeter (but still hot) sex and having dinner afterwards, into stolen kisses in empty classrooms, into secret sleepovers in Stiles’ bed. 

Jackson was reluctant to make their relationship public knowledge, obviously, because he figured his popularity would suffer, but Stiles was completely on board with the “tell no one” policy because while he may not have many friends, he knows exactly what they’d all say. They would look at him with a pitying look in their eyes, tell him they wish he’d be with someone he deserves instead of someone who’s treated him like garbage for the last ten years.

Which is completely valid, only…Jackson doesn’t treat him like garbage anymore. Not since they’ve started this. He’s the perfect gentleman, but he doesn’t want to have to try explaining that to Scott and Lydia and his dad, because he knows they wouldn’t believe him. He hardly believes it himself.

So they both have their reasons for wanting it private, and it works. 

 

They still act like dicks to each other at school, just like they always have, to keep up appearances. 

"Out of the way, Stilinski," Jackson says one day when they’re passing each other in the hallway, bumping his shoulder into Stiles’ so hard he stumbles, losing his balance for a minute. 

"Yeah, please, after you," Stiles says, throwing in an eye roll for good measure as he walks away.

Five minutes later, he gets a text from Jackson.

_Meet me in room 210._

When he gets to the empty classroom, Jackson’s already waiting for him.

"I’m sorry," Jackson says, rushing forward to press a gentle kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles just snorts. 

"Seriously?" he asks, chuckling. "I know you don’t mean it."

"I know, I just…I feel bad, okay?"

Stiles gasps dramatically. “Jackson Whittemore, caring about someone’s feelings other than his own?”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Shut up. You know I care.”

"I know you do. I just like to hear you say it," Stiles says, grinning.

Jackson responds by kissing him again.

 

So that becomes their thing. When one of them says something particularly mean, they text the other and meet somewhere so they can kiss and make up. It’s just another step of their secret relationship routine. They get used to it. 

Then the “screw each other” thing happens.

He and Scott are talking to Jackson about how to save the world this week in the locker room, and Stiles makes some wisecrack comment.

"Screw you," Jackson retorts instantly. "Screw you too," he adds, looking over at Scott. "In fact, screw each other."

Stiles waves a hand. “Been there, done that,” he says, shit eating grin on his face, because he knows it’ll drive Jackson crazy.

It works. Jackson opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it and walks away. 

Once Stiles parts ways with Scott for class, he pulls out his phone to text Jackson, but Jackson beat him to it.

_129\. Now._

He sprints there, because he can tell from the two words that Jackson’s upset.

"Hey, babe, I’m sorry about before," Stiles says as he’s walking into the classroom and shutting the door. "I didn’t mean to—"

"You never really…" Jackson interrupts him, then trails off. The unspoken question hangs in the air. 

Stiles shakes his head. “No, dumbass. Only you.”

Jackson lets out a sigh of relief, like he had honest to God been afraid Stiles had been sleeping with his best friend on the side.

"I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore," he says.

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Dude, we don’t have to do that. Just because people don’t know about it doesn’t mean it’s not real, okay? I’m not going to cheat on you, secret or not.” 

"I know. I do. I just…" Jackson sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I just want to be able to be with you without all this complicated shit. I’m over it. I don’t care what anyone else says."

Stiles smiles. “You’re gonna have to take a lot of shit from Scott, and Lydia, and my dad, probably, if we do this.”

"I can handle it," Jackson assures him.

Stiles grabs a fistful of Jackson’s shirt and pulls him in close. “Okay,” he says, then kisses him, smiling into it the whole time. 

 

They walk to lunch hand in hand, and Jackson’s shit-taking starts almost immediately. 

As soon as Lydia sees them, she says “Jackson, a word,” and yanks him by the arm out of the cafeteria. 

"Dude, Jackson? Are you kidding me?" Scott asks, turning to Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah, later," Stiles says, waving him off. "Can you still hear them? What’s Lydia saying?"

Scott glares at him for a minute but then shuts his eyes, concentrating.

“‘Stiles deserves so much more than you, but if you’re what he wants, then you’re going to respect him. Do you hear me? If you do to him what you did to me, I swear to God, Jackson, they’ll never find the body.’”

Stiles whistles, eyebrows raised. “Damn. She’s not messing around. What’d Jackson say?”

“‘It’s not like that, Lydia. It’s serious,’” Scott quotes.

A smile creeps its way onto Stiles’ face. 

Lydia and Jackson walk back into the cafeteria a few moments later, returning to their seats.

"I’m with Lydia, for the record," Scott pipes up. "Hurt him and you’re dead."

"You guys, he won’t, seriously," Stiles tells them. "I trust him completely."

"You might, but we still don’t," Lydia says matter-of-factly.

Scott gives an affirming nod.

"I’ll prove you guys wrong," Jackson says, sounding sure of himself.

"I hope you do," Scott says.

Stiles reaches for Jackson’s hand underneath the table and gives it a squeeze when he finds it. 

 

The next day, Jackson shows up at school with a bouquet of flowers.

"For you," he says, holding them out to Stiles.

"Dude, overkill much?" Stiles asks, but takes them with a smile.

Jackson shrugs. “I have to show those two I mean business,” he says, gesturing to where Scott and Lydia are watching them with narrowed eyes. 

"Hey, I don’t want anyone seeing your business but me," Stiles jokes, winking.

Jackson rolls his eyes so hard Stiles is betting it hurt. “I’m in love with an idiot,” he says.

Stiles blinks, surprised. “You’re in love with me?”

"Maybe." 

"Well, maybe I’m in love with you, too," Stiles says quietly, hoping it’s too quiet for Scott to hear because he’d really like this moment to just be between him and Jackson. 

A look over his shoulder tells him he wasn’t successful, though.

"Ignore them," Jackson says, putting a hand to Stiles’ face to gently turn his attention back to the conversation. "We’re in love."

"Yeah, that’s definitely a new development," Stiles agrees, beaming. He wraps his arms around Jackson’s neck and kisses him slow and dirty, hoping Scott and Lydia are still watching.

 

Jackson does everything he can think of to prove his commitment publicly. They make their relationship Facebook official, they’re each other’s man crush Mondays on Instagram every week, and they’re side by side almost every second at school (sucking face if possible). Jackson holds open all the doors for him, and brings him coffee in the mornings, and kisses him goodbye when they finally do have to part ways for the classes they don’t have together. He’s the model boyfriend. 

But none of that is what convinces Scott and Lydia.

 

It’s pack movie night, and it was Lydia’s turn to pick, so they’re watching A Walk to Remember. Stiles has his head on Jackson’s chest, listening to his heartbeat with one ear and the movie with the other. Jackson has his arm around him, holding him close. 

Neither of them are the crying type, so while the rest of the pack is all teary-eyed and sniffly, Stiles tilts his head up so he’s looking at Jackson.

"If I was sick and my dying wish was to get married, would you do it?" he asks. He meant it as a joke, but it comes out a little too quiet and raw to be a convincing one. 

"Absolutely," Jackson says without a moment’s hesitation. "Don’t die, though, please. I’d prefer to be your husband for more than an hour."

"Oh yeah? How long?" Stiles asks, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Would it make me a sap if I said forever?"

"Yeah, it would," Stiles says, eyes twinkling. "I love you," he adds, quieter.

"You too," Jackson says, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head before they both turn their attention back to the movie. 

A couple minutes later, Lydia clears her throat.

They both look over at her.

"What?" Jackson asks, eyebrow raised.

"Scott and I have decided to give you our blessing," she says.

She’s smiling, and Stiles can’t help but smile too.


End file.
